The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A power supply outputs a predetermined voltage that may be used to power one or more components. For example, the predetermined voltage may power one or more components of an integrated circuit (IC). In some situations, however, a voltage that is less than the predetermined voltage may be sufficient. The lower voltage may be obtained from the predetermined voltage using a voltage divider circuit. Voltage divider circuits, however, are inefficient and inaccurate.
A step-down (“buck”) converter may be implemented to provide the lower voltage. Under a given set of conditions, a buck converter is generally more efficient and more accurate than a voltage divider circuit. A buck converter may include an inductor, a capacitor, and two switches. The buck converter alternates between charging the inductor by connecting the inductor to the predetermined voltage and discharging the inductor to a load. In other situations, a voltage that is greater than the predetermined voltage may be sufficient. A step-up (“boost”) converter may be implemented to provide the higher voltage.